Forum:2007-09-02. Save yourselves, by SimplyOscar
SimplyOscar, 9/2/2007 7:20 PM :My name is Oscar, i live in England and i don't have T.V. i always used to watch HA down at my relatives house at every possibility when i was younger, and nowadays i still have a great adoration of everything HA especially the music, i would just like to say that i appreciate this site since i wouldn't be able to get access to the HA theme tunes (except through Jim Lang's personal web site), if anyone feels they agree with me please don't hesitate to reply to this discussion. The question i would like to ask is: does anyone here know how to watch all/any episodes of HA on the internet? since i personally can't find any on youtube or tv-links.com ---- Ruth, 9/3/2007 4:47 AM :Oh for fuck's sake, let's not get our panties in a twist. I'm bisexual, and you don't hear me screaming about "Fagpants" (which couldn't be more true, seriously). That, and I do know that we have a few other gay members who throw around the word "fag" all the time, as a joke. If we can't laugh about ourselves, then all is truly lost, I'M sad to say. ---- Cool, 9/3/2007 5:19 AM :Don't take it personally, man o man its the internet cool out! Its seems like no one can speak their mind anymore these days without getting shot down for one reason or another. I don't totally hate Spongeboob, er Bob. It had its good episodes...and then it has its sucky episodes. I just hate how it was overhyped by Nick for years, and now that they have squeezed every last bit out of that sponge (corny pun intended, rimshot!) Nick has nothing but a crappy aresonal of current Shittoons...I mean Nicktoons. Spongebob will never be truly out of work. The dishes need to get done and my car hasn't be washed in weeks. ;) And Patrick can top my Christmas tree. Stephen ---- Bellethetrickster, 9/3/2007 10:20 PM :!!!! You said BOOB! Not cool, Cool! As a woman who just happens to have woman parts, I take offense to-- haha psych. =P ---- Cool, 9/3/2007 10:59 PM :HAR-HAR. XD ---- unluckystunt, 9/3/2007 11:08 PM :Why is everyone so dismissive? Is it that hard to make a simple apology? I mean yeah it's Steve's board and all, his rules... but it shouldn't be surprising that using "fag" in a derogatory manner is going to offend someone, and it wouldn't be a bad idea to avoid using such language out of respect for others. Kim ---- Cool, 9/3/2007 11:30 PM :What, am I in the wrong? Cheeze, I'm sorry I said anything. Besides Spongebob is just a cartoon I wasn't making a referance to a person. I'm not the only one to say something like this, I know someone else said Spongebob G**pants in some other thread before. Isn't that a bad term to use as well? I can't believe this is an issue, and this isn't the first time something like this happened as there was a thread years ago about something releating to homosexuality. I'm talking about cartoons, not people. There was no problem talking about things like this in the last chat concerning the HA! charatcers, now suddenly red flags are coming up everywhere? If you get offended over what someone you don't even know types and puts up on the Internet -...you can finish that sentance yourself. Everyone remembers the whole thing about Spongebob being homosexual? It was all over the news. Please call up Jon Stewart and ask him not to make fun of this issue, because it seem its gonna offend someone. I hate aruging on the net - no one wins and its all stupid. Now, I could make another referance here to an old pic about arguing on the net is like running in the special olmypics, but I may offend someone so I'll keep my mouth shut. -_- Stephen ---- Bellethetrickster, 9/3/2007 11:32 PM :I sense people are dismissive because the initial reaction to Fagpants was a bit...well, melodramatic. I could understand if it was personally directed at Sill, but...it wasn't. A simple "Could you not say fag? I'm gay and it's offensive to me" will earn an apology more easily than a "WHAT?!?!?!?!!?!!??!!??! You said FAGPANTS?!?!??!!? I AM LEAVING FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND i am sad :<" The guy's gone anyway, so I doubt apologies will do much at this point. ---- unluckystunt, 9/4/2007 12:03 AM :What, am I in the wrong? Cheeze, I'm sorry I said anything. Not saying you're wrong, but honestly? As someone who's identified as gay in the past, I hear warning bells when someone's response to a person being offended is "it's your fault for being too sensitive." If you get offended over what someone you don't even know types and puts up on the Internet -...you can finish that sentance yourself. Yeah, I know, and I had the same attitude when I moderated a board. I scared away and chased out a few people that way, including some good fans who I wished had stuck around. I'd like to see the HA! fandom show as much respect and civility as possible, especially since we're not that big anymore. Just my opinion; I don't mean to tell you what you can or can't say. Everyone remembers the whole thing about Spongebob being homosexual? It was all over the news. Please call up Jon Stewart and ask him not to make fun of this issue, because it seem its gonna offend someone. If all you meant by it was a reference to that particular controversy, then that's fine. In that case it's just an issue of people online getting misread. It happens a lot. I sense people are dismissive because the initial reaction to Fagpants was a bit...well, melodramatic. I could understand if it was personally directed at Sill, but...it wasn't. Yeah, I thought about that too. But now I'm rereading the post and aside from saying he's leaving, he's still on topic and even complimenting the web site and fandom. Sorry if I'm starting more drama, but I felt like I had to stand up for Sillmyril at least a little. I've been in that position before and I know how it feels. Kim ---- Bellethetrickster, 9/4/2007 12:48 AM :Yeah, I thought about that too. But now I'm rereading the post and aside from saying he's leaving, he's still on topic and even complimenting the web site and fandom. Yes, he compliments the website and even mentions being sad to leave...which IMO seems like a ploy to get everyone to see him as the injured victim, and to make the original post out to be even worse than originally implied. To get upset over slang terms is one thing, to make a stink and dramatically exit before the OP can even explain himself is another. ---- Cool, 9/4/2007 5:09 AM :Not saying you're wrong, but honestly? As someone who's identified as gay in the past, I hear warning bells when someone's response to a person being offended is "it's your fault for being too sensitive." I'm not going to argue this point any further because its getting no one anywhere, and it doesn't matter what I say because someone is going to quip back with a remark. I'd like to see the HA! fandom show as much respect and civility as possible, especially since we're not that big anymore. Just my opinion; I don't mean to tell you what you can or can't say. Must we censor ourselves before even posting? You can offend anyone anywhere at anytime, doesn't matter what you say or do - someone out there is gonna take something the wrong way. Are we really that desperate for people to stay? In five years 2-3 members left due to conflicts such as these. If all you meant by it was a reference to that particular controversy, then that's fine. In that case it's just an issue of people online getting misread. It happens a lot. It was. I mean, that was big news and most heard or read about it. To get upset over slang terms is one thing, to make a stink and dramatically exit before the OP can even explain himself is another. Here is the final word. This is done. Subject over. Its in the past. This board is not to be used for topics of members sexuality, its for posts relating to HA!, other cartoons, producing networks of ced cartoons, anyone else working in the field, etc, and once in a long while "bigger" news topics outside of cartoons. I hope no one else is going to make a big stink about this in the future if something like this happens again. Stephen ---- Flank17, 9/4/2007 9:10 AM :Wow, I am in an underground movement, hehe. Lets make a conspiracy against Nick, we can infiltrate Nick and take over it. Then we will make only good shows and show HA as much as we want. ---- Mokichan_8000, 9/4/2007 11:50 AM :NON SEQUITUR!!! XD http://www.crackedanimations.com/spongeflash.htm ---- Cool, 9/4/2007 2:14 PM :LAWL. Hahahaha, oh man how did you find that? Even the voices are pretty good! The opening lines made me think of that "the internet is for porn" tune. . . . . "no." "1 and a half seconds later." Stephen ---- SeraphimKiss, 9/5/2007 10:55 PM :HAHA! Oh man... That's so dirty, but so funny. It's like a Robot Chicken sketch. xD I'm pretty impressed with the voices. They were actually good. ---- Mokichan_8000, 9/6/2007 3:12 AM :Hahahaha, oh man how did you find that? Check newgrounds.com, Steve - they have a small collection of Spongebob-related flash movies. In fact, I think there's even an RPG game set up like those anime dating sims (surprisingly, it's not as popular - go fig).